Pony and the Beast
by Legacy Now
Summary: Discord and Fluttershy as Beauty and the Beast. 'Cus this HAD to happen, -wink-!
1. Rose

**Pony and the Beast**

Prologue

Rose

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young foal prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar mare came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the mare away.

She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful, powerful alicorn. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. A spell and curse of discord, no one would dare gaze upon him. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

Years went by, everyone forgot his real name, including the beast himself. His figure was so mangled and deformed, the servants called him Discord. The name eventually latched on, which became his only name.

More time passed. He fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Until one day, a pegasus filly entered the castle...


	2. Fluttershy

**Pony and the Beast **

Chapter One

Fluttershy

* * *

Fluttershy was the animal whisperer of the town. All the animals loved to be around her gentleness and compassion, since she knew each and every creature's needs. She sang with the birds, held picnics with the rabbits and other rodents. While everyone preferred social functions and society life, Fluttershy stuck with taking care of the creatures. Everypony thought it was unusual. Her father, Lord Maurice was a noble, and everypony thought it was unbecoming of a Lord's daughter to have such eccentric hobbies. Regardless of what people thought, Maurice was supportive of his daughter's interest and was proud of her daughter's talent for taking care of the animals. Her noble and loyal bunny, Angel was her closest companion.

She wasn't a social butterfly, though she found friends in the creatures, some of the noble's daughters and talked with the servant's children.

"Alright everyone," smiled Fluttershy as she set the table cloth for the picnic. "Today is a special treat, because today Angel made carrot cake."

On cue, Angel presented a well made pastry, decorated with butter cream carrots and white icing. All the creatures clapped. Constantine, the mare chef, and Fluttershy helped Angel the night before, otherwise Angel would have put in twigs and other unnecessary ingredients in the cake. The pegasus gave out a wink.

As they ate their sandwiches and drank their punch, a figure walked up towards them. Looking up, Fluttershy learned who it was.

_Blueblood_.

He was part of the nobility like her, and Fluttershy knew him ever since they were foals. His aunt was the Queen, which probably the reason why he acted conceited at times. Whenever he talked with Fluttershy, he always seemed to be extra nice...

"Greetings, dear Fluttershy," he smiled.

Fluttershy craned her neck for the noble greeting, and tried to smile back. "Hello, Blueblood, pleasant to see you... How are you doing today?"

"I'm quite well, thank you..." he said.

As he glanced down towards Fluttershy's guest a look of discomfort came across his face.

"Care to join us for lunch?" she smiled, handing him a sandwich. "There's more than enough to go around for everyone."

"I have already eaten, thank you..." he dismissed the sandwich. "My aunt, the Queen is holding a birthday dinner for my cousin, and I wondering if you'd like to be my plus one?"

Fluttershy's insides froze. Blueblood always seemed to ask her to come with him to these extravagant events, though she tried her utmost not to sound hurtful towards him. He could get cocky at times, though he was still a ponyfolk and had to be treated as such.

"I'd be honored, though I will have to check my schedule," began Fluttershy. "Your cousin's birthday's next week, right?"

"Yes it is."

Fluttershy mused. "I will let you know if I'm available as soon as I know. Thanks for inviting me, anyways."

As soon as he was gone, Angel gave Fluttershy a stern stare.

Fluttershy sighed. "Oh, I know, he's interested in me and is trying to get me to notice him, but I don't think I feel that way about him... I know how conceited he gets, but we knew each other since we were foals and I wouldn't wish him any harm."

Soon, the rest of the animals were giving Fluttershy stern looks. Their eyes seem to say "well, look at the way he treated us when he talked to you! What does he think we are, chopped liver?" Despite the hostility, Fluttershy knew the animals were only looking out for her and trying to help what was best for her. They also helped her know when she was giving way to much leeway to others, especially Blueblood.

"I know, I know..." she looked down towards the table cloth.

Fluttershy was so ashamed. One day, she may have to flat out reject Blueblood, telling him she didn't feel the same way. If only she had the bravery to say those words.

* * *

"Lady Fluttershy, Lady Fluttershy...!"

The filly woke up from her sleep, the manor guard in her room.

"What is it, Lance, what's going on? Are we under attack?"

"Milady, it's your father, Lord Maurice...! He hasn't returned from his journey on the road. He's gone missing!"

Fluttershy's eyes widen. Her father? Gone? It couldn't be. He was the only living parent alive. He was her safety, her security. The one person who accepted all of her and told her it was alright to be herself. Now he was gone? He couldn't be! What if he was... dead?

"No..." she was surprised she could hear herself.

She got up from her bed. What did her father encounter during his journey out of town? Wherever he was, she prayed to Celestia he was safe.

"We must search for him immediately. Call the others, we have to go."

"Right away, milady...!"

Angel hopped on her back, armor and helmet ready for battle. Once they were in the courtyard, Blueblood trotted over to where Fluttershy was.

"I heard about what happened to your father," he began. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

Fluttershy nodded and thanked him. Despite being overly obnoxious, Blueblood did have some decency in him.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Blueblood said. "I'd like to come along."

She knew he was only tagging along just so he could get on Fluttershy's good side, though beggars couldn't be choosers, and the more help she got the better.

"Of course," said Fluttershy. "The more eyes looking, the better. We have to find my father..."

Lance, the head guard, cracked the whip for everyone's attention.

"Onward!"


	3. Hostage

**_Note*~ _**

Hey, everyone, thank you all for your support! All your comments make me smile c': xoxo

So sorry for not updating so soon... It was a hectic week. ;;

I'm so glad for your enthusiasm for this project. Hopefully trying to balance tech school classes and writing this won't kill me by the end of the year, haha.

The inspiration/help for the story comes from me listening to the 'Beauty and the Beast' soundtrack over and over again, watching the movie, looking at the MLP wiki and the TV show 'Once Upon a Time' who did a lovely rendition of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Watch it. ;) It's a really good show if you're into fairy tales! :'D

So without further ado, thank you so much again, and enjoy chapter two!

* * *

**Pony and the Beast**

Chapter Two

Hostage

* * *

They couldn't find Lord Maurice that night. They searched again in the day. Fluttershy didn't sleep a wink, but that didn't matter. All she wanted to do was find her father, even if it meant not getting a moment's rest or sitting down to eat.

"We've checked the route he was on while going through the highway," pointed Lance on the map. "So far, we haven't seen any clue of his whereabouts. We saw hoof prints, though they began to fade out as we tried to find more."

"We must keep searching," said Fluttershy. "If we looked through the trails a little more and see what turns up, I'm sure we'll find him. We have to keep looking."

"Of course, milady," said Lance, rolling up the map. "My men are looking on it as we speak."

The captain of the guard trotted away. All who were left in the room was Blueblood and Twilight Sparkle, the general's daughter.

"Dearest Fluttershy..." began the colt. "Times like these are so distressing. If you need anything, I'm always here for you."

A faint smile was on the filly's face, looking towards the table. Twilight and Angel gave Bluebood a firm look, indicating they wanted to be alone. Once the bothersome youth left, Fluttershy began to show her true emotions.

"This is terrible, Twilight..." began Fluttershy, beginning to cry. "What if my father really is gone? After mother died, all we had were each other, but now..."

Twilight began to coo. "Don't say that, I'm sure your father's alright... Maybe he just got lost along the way. I'm sure he can take care of himself, he's a self-sufficient stallion."

Fluttershy sniffled, drying her face. She leaned into Twilight's frame. Angel hugged her flank as he sat on her back.

"Thank you... I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Rarity's helping, Rainbow Dash is helping, Spike is doing his best..." began the unicorn. "Applejack and Pinkie Pie are just servants, though they can cook up the best dish in the entire town! Speaking of which, you need to eat. You didn't even had breakfast...!"

"No, it's alright, Twilight, I'm too worried and upset to even eat...!"

"You need your strength! Besides, I think a little food will help you cheer up."

A servant brought in a dish of baked apple crumble roast. Once Fluttershy began to eat, her moods began to turn up, she even felt like smiling after the few bites of the crumble. Once meal time was finished, it was back to finding her father.

She opened up another map. Perhaps they were searching in all the familiar areas and the parts where they supposed Maurice trotted on, maybe they didn't search for the _unusual_ places. Fluttershy tried to find the name of the forest she saw on the map.

_Timberwolf Forrest._

"Twilight, what do you know of the Timberwolf Forrest?"

A look of mild dread was upon Twilight's face.

"The forest had been uncharted for so many years for a reason," shook Twilight. "It's full of curses and old magic even I dare wouldn't learn... Not to mention the timberwolves..."

Fluttershy's brow narrowed. Perhaps her father wasn't lost during his journey. Maybe he was _kidnapped_. Where else hide a poor defenseless lord than in the most abandoned part of the country? If Maurice was in there, it was worth the risk. She needed her father back, no matter what the cost.

"I'm going there...!"

* * *

The night was cold. The night was grim. Fluttershy had to thank Twilight for bringing along a lit lantern to guide their way. Angel also came, hiding beneath the warmth of her cloak.

"We should have come during the day..." said Twilight, eyes wide from pure terror. "Why didn't we ask the guards to come with us?"

"They wouldn't come anyway," began Fluttershy. "They'd all be too scared, I'd left Captain Lance a note anyways to know we were going on without him."

"Though why do we have to leave now?" asked Twilight. "We should have waited for everyone else."

"Waiting won't help save my father!" Fluttershy turned to Twilight. "He could be dead by now, Twilight, who knows where he could be? He could be lost, cold, starving!"

A tear drop left her eye. Twilight was her friend. She shouldn't have yelled at her like that.

"I'm so sorry..." The fillies went in for an embrace.

Twilight broke the silence. "As long as we're together, we'll be safe... Let's keep looking."

They trekked on what felt like days. Angel was fast asleep in her cloak. Twilight began to yawn, though the red in Fluttershy's eyes didn't stop her from falling asleep. Suddenly, a rustle in the trees was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Twilight prepared her hoof.

Fluttershy nodded. She wrapped Angel in a bundle and placed her on the root of a tree. The fillies grabbed the nearest thick branches they could find for weapons. Fluttershy prepared the lantern. On cue they turned around and screamed their best war cries.

A high pitched screech sounded from Blueblood.

Both fillies eyes widen in surprise.

"Lord Blueblood..." began Twilight. "What are you doing here so far out in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." said Blueblood, breathing from the shock. "Captain Lance saw the note you fillies both wrote and said someone should go after them just in case, so I came."

Fluttershy froze. Out of all the people in the kingdom, why did it have to be Blueblood who had to be with them at this moment?

A smile came across the stallion's face as he saw Fluttershy.

"Milady..." he nodded.

She nodded in return. "Blueblood..."

He had the decency to come out and help them, even if he was an idiot. She had to give him that. If she wanted to avoid the nunnery, maybe Blueblood was her salvation to avoid a life of nun's habits and constant prayer.

She picked up a sleeping Angel and turned over to the trail. "We still have a lot of ground to cover. My father could be anywhere. We must press ahead."

More miles later they found tall iron gates and walls. In the dark, they seemed so much more threatening. A ghost of a manor was seen from the gates. Inside, Fluttershy was shivering in their magnificence, though finding her father was her top priority.

A strong gust of wind blew at their legs. Angel woke up from her sleep. A ghastly roar was heard, and what appeared before them was a great shade with yellow eyes. Blueblood, Angel and Twilight screamed. Fluttershy's brow still wavered in seriousness.

_"Who dares enter my domain?"_

The voice of the shade traveled on through the wind.

"My name is Lady Fluttershy of Feathercomb," she began, her face still unwavering. "This is Twilight, daughter of General Hoovesbane, Angel, and Lord Blueblood nephew of Queen Celestia."

"Do you have my father, Lord Maurice?"

The shade took a while to answer. _"And if I do have him?"_

Her brow furrowed deeper.

"I demand you set him free!"

The shade again took a long pause. _"Rest assured... he is alive."_

Magic sparkled in midair, and presented a moving tapestry, revealing Lord Maurice in a jail cell in the manor...

"Father!" Fluttershy's insides just about screamed.

He was alive, thank the stars, though what did he do to make himself imprisoned by this mysterious figure? She needed him right here, right now. The portal the shade made then disappeared.

"Bring him back!" shrieked Fluttershy. "What did you do to him? If you so much as hurt him, I will-!"

_"He entered my mansion and took something that wasn't his..."_ his voice rasped through the air. _"Therefore, he must stay as a prisoner forever until the end of his days."_

"You can't do that!" shouted Fluttershy, tears streaming from her eyes. "He's my father, he's supposed to live with me at home, he's the only living parent I have!"

_"He should have thought of that before he made his own child parent-less."_

More tears rolled down Fluttershy's face. How dare this creature take away the most important person in her life? If he had a solid form, he'd be in for a beating of his life. From the portal he made, it looked like her father wasn't well from the cold.

"Can't you see he's sick?" cried Fluttershy. "He's not as young as he used to be...! ... If I stayed in his place, would you set him free?"

Fluttershy might as well have cursed in front of Lady Hertfordshire. Through the wind, the faintest needle might have been heard.

"No, Fluttershy, don't...!" Both Blueblood and Twilight said from behind her.

_"... And if you do,"_ began the shade. _"You will have to stay here until the end of your days."_

Fluttershy breathed. To stay here until the end of her days... That meant she would not return home. No more court life, no more father, no more picnics with Angel and the rest of the animals. She wouldn't see Twilight, and everyone else back home. Stars be praised, maybe she'll even miss Blueblood.

Lord Maurice was dying. He was hurt and ill from the cold. Any sacrifice was necessary in order to keep him safe.

Her answer was ready. She looked into the eyes of the shade. "If that's what it takes to save my father... It's the risk worth taking. His life is more important than mine."

"Fluttershy, what are you saying?" boomed Blueblood. "You can't go with this... beast!"

"Fluttershy, there is another way!" cried Twilight. "You don't have to do this, we can get your father out of here and can all go home, please, don't go...!"

She turned to her friends, tears flowing in her eyes.

"My father's dying... I can't let him die. I have to do this, Twilight, it's the only way I can save him. All my life, I've been meek Fluttershy, quiet Fluttershy, not-so-good-with-socializing Fluttershy... This time I can finally do something brave once and for all. It's my own decision, and I have my own say in this. Do you want my father to die?"

Tears rolled down Twilight's face. "As long as your alive... Just make sure you can take care of yourself while you're with him."

They both reached in for a hug, a hug that would probably be their last.

"You know I can..."

She turned over to Blueblood and felt herself embracing him. She would have squirmed in that embrace, though circumstances being what they were, every hug mattered.

"I swear, Lady Fluttershy... I will come for you, you have my word!"

A smile came through the tear in her eye and she chuckled. For an idiot, he may not be half bad. Perhaps she was quick to judge him and shouldn't have been so uncomfortable during their friendship.

"Thank you..."

She turned to face the shadowy beast, Angel on her back. Even though she wouldn't see anyone else around, even her father, at least she'll have Angel. It would make her stay at the Beast's haunted manor less gloomy.

"I've agreed to the bargain you made, now where is my father? I want to see him."

_"Only you." _

Angel levitated, squirming in horror and landed on Twilight's back.

"ANGEL!"

No, not Angel! Her faithful friend and companion ever since she was a little foal! Why, why couldn't she bring Angel?

_"Remember our deal, pegasus!"_

"Twilight, take care of Angel, please...!"

Darkness clouded her. She heard the echo's of her own screams, falling in the complete nothingness. Once she felt she wasn't falling, she could hear herself quietly sob. Even though she couldn't even see her own hoof, she knew she was completely and utterly alone.

She didn't even get to see her father, one last time...


	4. Trickster

_**Note*~ **_

Holla, everyone...!

*hides from rotten eggs*

I know, I know I've been away for so long, though I've finished my second year of tech school, and will be able to focus on Pony and the Beast. ^^ *though I have to go out of town for an extended family meeting this summer, so hang tight again*

Thank you guys so much for your support... It means so much to me, and I'm glad you like what I have thus far, even though I get so busy and hardly update at all.

I'd like to give a special shout out to **Data Seeker** for his suggestions and brilliant ideas.

On one hand, I had such fun with Discord as a character... c': He's Once Upon a Time's Rumpelstiltskin, Disney's Hades, and Gargoyles' Puck mashed together, haha!

Extending my further research for the project, waiting for the TV show 'Once Upon a Time' couldn't be any better timing, since the latest episode 'Lacey' helped me understand the relationship and romance between the 'beauty' and the 'beast'. Rewatching Disney's Gargoyles has helped me with the fantasy portion of the story, and the character Puck's deviousness has helped me with Discord/Beast's character, as well as OUAT's Rumpelstiltskin and rewatching tons of Disney movies (Hades from Hercules was a big help!).

If you noticed the 'Once Upon a Time' reference, hats off to you. ;)

* * *

**Pony and the Beast **

Chapter Three

Trickster

* * *

"Bravo, bravo, bravo to me...!"

Clapping hands echoed throughout the room. Removing her hooves from her tear stained eyes, Fluttershy couldn't believe she was still alive. The room was brightly lit with candles, the fireplace burning warmly.

The shade, or whatever it was must have transported her into the ghastly castle.

"I always wanted to do that."

Once her visioned cleared, she just about lost her breath. In front of her was a draconequus. His body was made up of different animals, as if the limbs of separate creatures were taken off and stitched together. Fluttershy felt her legs and wings quiver. The tales and stories were all true. Draconequus did exsist...!

"Did you see the look on their faces?" a look of twisted glee was on his face. "I mean, **_pow_**! I outdid myself tonight, though this is a story worth telling to friends...! ... If I had any friends."

A portal opened in front of the draconequus, revealing when Fluttershy was at the gate of the castle with Twilight Sparkle and Blueblood. Once it got to the part where Fluttershy was swallowed in darkness, and Twilight Sparkle and Blueblood ran away, the creature's laughter boomed throughout the room.

He finally looked to where Fluttershy was.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners, got a little excited there..." he noticed the way Fluttershy was quivering. "I get that a lot, don't worry, you won't be offending me."

He twirled his entire figure. "I am who I am after all."

He shrank himself into a miniature version of himself. "I'm fun sizes...!"

Fluttershy breathed. She needed rest from the journey, though she had to get to know her current caretaker. She never knew she could want a bed so ardently.

"W-Where is the ghost?" she began. "Wasn't he just outside...?"

The draconequus transformed himself back to his normal form. His hands were tapping together impatient, eyebrows mildly crunched up.

"Weren't you paying attention, dearie...?" his voice edging on annoyance. "_I_ was the ghost! All that flare, all that show? That was me!"

The pegasus filly cringed and slowly backed away, still hearing the booming of his voice through her ears. Once the draconequus evened out his breath, he brushed his scales and put on a sweet smile.

"How rude of me again..." he began. "They call me Discord. I am the Lord of this castle. Since you have bind yourself exclusively to me forever, you shall come at my beck and call whenever I please."

"My father..." Fluttershy croaked, choking back tears. "Is he safe? You gave your word..."

"Of course," said Discord nonchalantly. "He's off with your puny little friends, just like I promised. Now don't just dally, get up...! You have work to do first thing in the morning."

"... But I just got here."

"What part of 'to come at my beck and call whenever I please' do you not understand? Do you want to hear what happened to my last housekeeper?"

The pegasus filly froze. Was he really going to kill her if she made a mistake? Did she made the wrong choice by making such a drastic deal?

"Just kidding...!" beamed Discord.

Fluttershy breathed. Thank goodness...! If he was going to keep making witty remarks every time she saw him, she was going to have to get used to it.

"Got you there didn't I?"

His face got serious again. "Now come with me. You'll have plenty of work to do in the morning, dearie...! Better not let me catch you slackin'."

Fluttershy moved her hooves, eyes pulsing from the lack of sleep. As long as her father was safe, enduring whatever Discord dished out on her was worth it. There would be a time to cry, later, though she couldn't give Discord the satisfaction.

They walked down to what looked like a corridor of prison cells.

Fluttershy looked puzzled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Why to your room of course...!"

He waved his hand and a prison door unlocked, opening up to a narrow, damp cell.

She was absolutely bewildered. "My room?"

"Think of it as a better word for 'dungeon'."

He tossed her inside the stone walls, and heard the doors bolting in from the outside. She pound at the door, screaming until she couldn't shout no more. Before she fell asleep on the haystack, she knew one thing. Blueblood was right. This creature was _indeed_ a beast.


End file.
